Keeping Warm
by NeoCortex
Summary: Heat's out. What will the boys do to keep warm?  Rated M for WINCEST and language. SAM/DEAN


**_A word from me- NeoCortex~ This story came to me about three and a half weeks ago and I had to put it aside because I was having issues with the plot. But as I sat and reread my first couple of paragraphs I got this idea. So with that plot bunny running rampant I wrote a story. After completion, I had my best friend and sister, Kael, proof it. Much to my delight, she loved it and found no errors. Hallelujah. So, I dedicate this story to Kael and her boyfriend Mech. Love you Sissy~_**

_**Summary:: Heats out. What will the boys do to keep warm?**_

**____****Word count:: 2,236**

**____****Warnings:: Rated M for:: SMUT. Yummy yummy Smut. SLASH. WINCEST. Of the Sam and Dean Persuasion. Language. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**____****Disclaimer:: I, in no way what so ever, own Sam and Dean Winchester. If I did...The show would not be rated what it is. But as it is, Sam and Dean are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW.**

* * *

It was cold where they were. Apparently the heater had stopped working in the night. It was half past one in the morning. Dean was freezing his ass off, and he had made the mistake of wearing only his boxers to bed. But he hadn't thought the place's heater would blow. They had been able to get a pretty good room for once. And it wasn't in some sleezy rundown motel in the Middle of Nowhere, Texarkana.

They were in Charleston, South Carolina on what seemed to be a salt and burn run. Or at least that's what Bobby had told them it looked like. And that's what they hoped it was. Sam had told him that Charleston, from the research he had done, was home to a lot of the civil war's ghosts, be they Confederates, or Yankees. Not to mention a few saintly fiends and a couple rougish ghouls. Then you throw in a prostitute or two and a actor from the late 20's and even some slaves and you got yourself Downtown Charleston, South Carolina.

And that's where Dean James and Samuel Francis Winchester find themselves this cold December night.

Dean had woken up when he realized in his dream that he was freezing. Rolling over a bit he noted, groggily, that Sam had taken all the covers in the night. "Blanket thief." He muttered sleepily as he sat up. They had to share a bed. All the doubles had been booked for the holidays and a King was the only option, not to mention the only room left.

Dean stood up and shuffled to his duffle bag and pulled a shirt out then a pair of sleep pants. Replacing his boxers with them he shuffled back to the bed and crawled into it then forced himself to curl up against Sam's back. Poking the other in the side he muttered, "Blanket thief." yet again and was rewarded by a huffed, "Shu'up m'sleepin."

By now Dean was slightly more awake as Sam rolled onto his back and the older brother let a sleepy grin cross his lips. "Sam...heat's out, quit hoggin covers." He had his face buried in Sam's shoulder now and was about to slide his feet up under the younger's thigh when Sam rolled again to face him. "I said shu'up Dean." Sam muttered lethargically.

Sam's movements got Dean what he had wanted. Covers. Not to mention the blanket. Dean sighed and chuckled lazily as he shifted a bit and snagged some covers for himself before rolling away from Sam to fall asleep into the comfort of Sam warmed sheets.

A quarter to two. That's what the clock told Sam as he cracked open an eye and found himself effing cold. This was the last time he wore nothing but boxers to bed in the middle of winter. Why was he so cold? A vague _'heat's out...'_ in the sound of Dean's voice crossed his mind. Oh. Right. He glanced down and added another reason. Dean had stolen the covers.

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw that Dean indeed had taken the covers. "Stupid cover hog..." He groaned tiredly as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sam was in need of warmer sleep clothes. He moved in a slow gait to his own bag and pulled out a piar of long sleep pants and traded his boxers for them followed by a shirt moments later.

Once dressed a bit warmer Sam stummbled back to the bed he was forced to share with Dean and crawled back into it and then curled into Dean. "De...damn cover hog, share..." he grummbled groggily and was met with a, "don' wanna..." as Dean rolled to his back and threw some covers Sam's way.

The tall male purred out a thank you as he snuggled under the Dean warm sheets.

Both males woke up at about half past three.

Sam awoke to find his face buried in the back of Dean's neck and an arm slung over the elder's middle. His chest was pressed to Dean's back and he had his legs folded up behind the other's in a spoon fashion. It was moments before he realized that he wasn't as cold as before and only seconds after that did he realize that Dean wasn't asleep either.

Dean awoke to find a heat across the back of his neck. Sam was pressed against him, nearly from head to toe. It took a moment to figure out the heat was Sam's breath against his neck and the warm weight on his side and stomach was Sam's right arm. Well, an upside? He wasn't as cold now. Could he find a downside? At the moment, no...but that didn't mean there wasn't one.

It seemed that at the same time Sam and Dean noticed the sheets and blanket were covering only their hips. Dean was the one to reach down and pull them up. Sam seemed a bit surprised that Dean didn't shift away, rather shifted back into the taller a bit more. He was about to voice something about that when Dean interceded, "S'better than one of us hoggin covers all nigh' damnit." Dean felt Sam nod in agreement against his neck. "S'go backta shleep..." Sam muttered into the flesh of Dean's neck and the elder shivered a bit- not from the cold, but something diferent entirely- at the feel of his brother's warm breath against his neck. Both were asleep in a matter of minutes.

A quarter past five and Dean found himself tucked under Sam's chin with the taller's arms wrapped securely around him. Their legs were tangled together under the sheets and he had one arm around Sam while the other was pressed between the two of them and curled against his and Sam's chests. Appreciatively he was much warmer than he had been at two thirty when he woke up the first time. Another thing he could appreciate? The boner pressed up against his thigh. Dean smirked a bit as he shifted closer to Sam again and began to nose and nuzzle gently along Sam's neck to wake him up. He gave a satisfied grin when Sam moaned softly in his sleep. Dean could tell the other was coming around by the way the younger's arms flexed and tightened around him. "Wake up Sammy. I'm not gonna take care of this," He shifted his thigh along Sam's morning wood, "until you're awake. Or at least semi-concious."

Sam could feel his older brother's thigh against his erection and nearly gasped. He was partially awake now as he heard the tail end of Dean's decleration. "Wha?" He asked groggily. A grunt passed from his throat as he felt Dean roll him onto his back. "Dean waddaya doin?" He groused then gasped when cold air hit his dick. He found himself a bit more awake and aware now. Dean's hands had shifted his pants down his thighs, "Dean-" Whatever was going to be said next was cut off by a moan as Dean's lips closed over his head.

Dean grinned around Sam's dick head when his name was followed by a deep throaty moan. Purring out a bit he ran his tongue lightly around the underside of Sam's head and was rewarded by another deep moan. He pulled back slightly and ran the tip of his tongue across Sam's slit once. Twice. And a third time. Each produced a slightly different sound from above him and a grin spread across his features as he took Sam's head back in his mouth. His brother's hands had found their way into his short spikey hair as he worked now and it seemed Sam was more awake now than before if his moans and keens were anything to go by.

"Please Dean..." He panted as Dean's tongue worked his throbbing head, "more. Need more..." He felt Dean grin around his head again. "Oh Dean, please..." Sam panted more and gasped loudly, bucking his hips when Dean took him fully into his mouth in one solid motion. "Fuck!" The decleration was choked out on that same gasp followed by a, "Holyfuckingchrist!" as Dean swallowed around his pulsing member. "Shit Dean!" He gasped out as Dean's head bobbed up and down on his cock. Another gasp was emmited when he felt a slight preasure against his anus.

Dean pressed a fingertip into his brother and was satisfied by the gasp that he got. This spurred him on and he pushed his finger into Sam to the first knuckle making his brother clench around his finger. Dean could feel his own erection throb and he ground into the matress for a bit of friction, moaning around Sam's engorged cock. Pushing his finger in to the second knuckle he bobbed his head along his brother's shaft more and hollowed out his cheeks as his sucking became more and more hungry. When his finger was deep inside of Sam he pulled out a bit and slid a second finger in to accompany the first.

Sam moaned and rocked his hips back against his brother's fingers and then up into the heat of Dean's mouth. "Oh fuck!" He groaned as he felt himself moving closer to that headlong plunge into bliss. "Dean..." The elder's name came out as a keen and he clenched again around Dean's fingers as he felt the other scissor them and add a third. "Fuck Dean! More! Want to feel you..."

Dean grinned again and pushed his three fingers deeper into the other and knew instantly when he found Sam's prostate. Dean looked up then to see Sam's eyes snap open, his mouth fall open in a surprised 'o' and his Adam's apple bob on a swallowed moan. Oh yeah. He had found that hot little sweet spot. Pulling off his brother's cock with a _'POP'_ he moved up the other and pulled his fingers out swiftly and just as swiftly replaced them with his throbbing dick.

Sam felt his brother lift his legs and spread him wide and let out another loud gasp followed by a moan of the same octave as his brother's cock filled him completely. "Oh fuck De..." Sam choked out as Dean started to move his hips in slow sharp snaps. Dean released his legs and Sam snaked them around the other's hips, pressing his heels to the elder's ass urging him deeper. Sam moaned out a, "Yessss..." when Dean complied on a thrust back in. His eyes fell closed in pleasure as Dean fucked him into the matress, his fingers clutching hard at the other's biceps and shoulders.

Dean watched his brother's blissed, fucked out expression as he pounded the other into the matress. Angling his hips a bit differently Dean again knew right away when he found Sam's prostate by the wild bucking of Sam's hips and the loud cry of his name. Dean continued with that angle and was satisfied by the continual of his name being gasped out in rapid succession. After another few seconds of this he could tell by the hitch in Sam's breath and the tightening of his fingers on Dean's skin and his heat around the elder's cock that Sam was reaching his orgasm. "Open your eyes Sam." He growled out, "I want you to look at me as you cum." He demanded. The look in those eyes was a mix of shock, desire and lust as bright hazel eyes met emerald green. "That's it Sammy." Dean was highly surprised he could form coherent sentences at all in his own state.

Sam looked up into his brother's eyes and bit his bottom lip to keep a particullarly loud cry of Dean's name down. Dean seemed to know this and pante out, "Don't hold back Sammy." He grunted now as his movements became faster and Sam cried out nice and loud. He could feel his balls tighten up and retract against his body. Sam moved a hand down to wrap around his cock and his hand was batted away and replaced by Dean's. Sam rolled his head back and gripped tighter at Dean's shoulders. "Look at _ME_ Sammy!" He heard Dean grind out and did as he was commanded. Three thrusts later Sam shot ropes of sticky hot cum across Dean's hand and between their stomachs as he cried out his brother's name loudly into the cold dark room.

"DEAN!" The elder saw the lust in Sam's eyes as his name filled his ears and the surrounding room. He pumped Sam's cock through his orgasm and followed him over into that blissfull nothing only seconds later. Dean growled out the younger's name as he filled Sam completely with his hot seed. "SAMMY!"

Both males fell into a bliss filled silence after as Dean collapsed on top of Sam with a grunt. Several moments later Sam gave a hiss as Dean slowly pulled out of him but remained on top of him. "One hell of a way to get warm." Dean snorted at his brother's words and nodded in agreement as Sam rolled them to their sides. The older Winchester pulled the covers back up around them and snuggled into Sam as his brother shimmied back into his pants and wrapped both arms around him again.

The Winchester brothers fell asleep around each other, not to wake again for nearly three hours.

* * *

_**A/N Please R&R. Tell me what you think. I wanted to do something a bit different. Non Angsty. I likes it. I hope you all do to. Please, tell me what you think.**_


End file.
